


A Little Hello

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Crying, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never goes to the graveyard to see his mother. Sam does. I suck at summaries still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hello

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

"Hey, Mom..." Dean whispered as he sat cross-legged in the grass, twirling a yellow rose in his hands. Dean had left his, Sam's, and Cas's motel early before his brother even woke up, his bag still there. Dean didn't leave a note or anything. Just...left. Cas would figure out where Dean was, though, and go find him. "I-I...uhh...went to a flower shop along the way here and...and got you a yellow rose. I know they're your favorite flower because, every Mothers Day, Dad got you them." Dean must've been going crazy because he swore he felt his mother's hands on his shoulders, making him hurt even more. Little did Dean know, Cas was standing at the gate of the graveyard. "I...I always sing to Sammy whenever he can't sleep," Dean said with a quiet breath of laughter. "I always sing...uhh...Hey, Jude to him. Just like you did to me when I couldn't sleep."

Cas teared up, watching Dean talk to his mother's grave. He knew Dean would visit here sometimes, but he never knew what he did.

Dean continued to talk as if his mother was still alive. There wasn't even a body buried. It was was a stone. "Dammit, Mom, I miss you..." Dean choked out, pressing his thumb and index finger to his eyes until he saw stars. "At least you're with Dad now. Right...?"

Cas slowly walked up to Dean and placed his hand on his shoulder lightly.

Dean leaned against Cas, eyes shut tightly. "I miss her. I really...really miss her..." Dean choked out, sudden tears falling down his face.

Cas knelt down and hugged Dean tightly from behind. "I know, Dean."

Dean would do anything to get his mother back really. Anything! But he knew he couldn't bring her back even if he tried his damned hardest.

Cas hugged him tighter and buried his face into his neck.

Dean wrapped his wings around himself, hiding himself from everything and anything, even Cas. Yes, Dean wanted Cas there but he just wanted to hide. Dean's wings flared slightly, tensing, when he felt Cas's fingers card through his feathers.

Cas sighed. "Do you want me to leave?"

Dean shook his head but he knew Cas couldn't see it. "No." Dean answered quietly.

Castiel nodded. "Alright." He smiled softly.

Dean didn't try to resist when he felt Cas gently pull the wings away, Dean looking up and away from the yellow flower in his hand.

Cas looked at Dean with a small smile and wiped away the tears gently.

Dean narrowed his eyes again and let out a shaky sigh, running his thumb across a yellow petal. "How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Life-mate connection. I can feel when you're sad." Cas reminded him.

"Right..." Dean sighed, his still open wings blocking them both from the wind.

"If you didn't want me here then I can leave." Cas sighed.

"Don't," Dean said quickly, almost making a sound that was close to a whimper. "Please don't leave me."

Cas moved closer to him and hugged him.

Dean buried his face into Cas's shoulder. "She loved yellow roses..." Dean said quietly.

"I know that, Dean. I heard you talking." Cas hugged him closer.

Dean nodded shakily. "I wanted to get one for her on Mothers Day when I was four but," Dean shrugged limply. "I guess I was never able to..."

"Dean, don't think about that." Cas frowned.

"Think 'bout what?" Dean asked, confused, and looked up.

"The times you don't get to spend with her." Cas sighed.

"I haven't been with her for twenty years, Cas." Dean whimpered this time, tears falling again.

Cas frowned. He just spoke wrong. He just messed this up. Like he messes everything else up. "I-I'm sorry..."

Dean hid his face into Cas's chest, eyes slammed shut and clutched Cas's coat tightly, letting out a trembling breath.

Cas held Dean close and kissed the top of his head.

Dean knew the longer he'd stay, the more he'd hurt. It was painfully obvious, too, that he was hurting. Plus, with that whole life-mate connection thing.

Cas looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean mumbled when he knew Cas was boring his eyes into him.

"I'm just watching you, to make sure you're okay." Cas promised.

"Can we leave?" Dean asked brokenly. "Since we have that life-mate thing, you probably know it hurts me to stay here..."

Cas nodded and smiled softly. "Sure."

Dean laid the rose down across his mother's grave. "Angel's are watching you, Mom..." Dean whispered shakily before standing, putting his wings away again.

Cas kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Dean leaned against Cas as they walked out of the graveyard, fingers locked together.

Cas sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Park?" Dean suggested with a shrug. He didn't want to go back to the motel just yet.

Cas nodded. "Anything you want."

Dean nodded and led them to a nearby park that was emptied. 

"It's empty." Cas looked around.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "I know it is." Dean let Cas's hand go before heading over to the swings and sat.

Cas sat in the swing next to him.

Dean laid his head on the chain linked handle, kicking his boot in the dirt lazily.

Cas looked at Dean and sighed. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Dean looked over at him. "You said that my wings were beautiful." Dean shrugged limply.

"Dean," Cas frowned, "you're beautiful."

Dean kept his eyes trained on the angel. "Thank you." he said quietly.

Cas smiled. "You're welcome."

Right now, Dean just wanted to be held, but it'd be kind of awkward on the swing to be honest.

Cas looked at Dean and watched him.

"I know you're worried about me, Cas." Dean said weakly, looking down at the ground again.

Cas nodded and sighed.

"I feel so weak and stupid..." Dean choked out.

Cas got up and knelt down in front of him. "Well, I know you're not."

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at him. "Really?" he asked. "You really think so?"

Cas smiled. "Yes. I know so."

Dean leaned down and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, burying his face into his neck, eyes shut tightly.

Cas smiled and hugged him tightly.

After a while when Dean calmed down, both of them headed back to the motel, where they both knew Sam was still at.

Sam smiled and looked at them when he heard and saw the door open. "Where have you two been?"

"Out." Dean muttered quietly before flopping down on one of the beds.

Sam nodded, watching his brother. "Alright."

Whenever Dean was tired, it was obvious he wasn't tell all the details. Besides, being with Sam his whole life, they both knew when the other was hiding something.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked his older sibling, obviously worried due to his attitude. "You're hiding something and I wanna know."

"Sam, I'm tired." Dean muttered, not looking up when he was spoken to, pressing his face into his pillow, gripping it tightly.

Sam sighed and nodded. "We can talk in the morning then."

Cas disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Dean frowned deeply into his pillow when he heard Cas leave in a flutter, the hunter curling up tightly on the bed.

Sam sighed and laid down. Dean could be so complicated sometimes and he just didn't understand his brother.

Eventually, Dean fell asleep, his body loosening up. When he felt another body behind him, knowing it was Cas's, he snuggled back against him, Cas's black wing wrapping around him like a safety blanket.

Cas kissed the back of Dean's neck and smiled, knowing that Sam was asleep already.

Dean made a little, happy noise, rolling over and nuzzled into Cas's warm chest.

Cas smiled and nuzzled his nose against Dean's nose.

Dean sleepily blinked his eyes open. "Where's you go?" he asked tiredly.

"I wanted to come back when Sam was asleep." Cas said quietly.

"What for?" Dean yawned behind his hand.

"It's what I usually do." Cas shrugged.

"I know angels don't sleep, but I'm part human still and I, for one, am tired as hell." Dean grumbled with another yawn.

"Then sleep." Cas smiled.

"Mm..." Dean nodded and closed his eyes again, slowly fading into sleep, his body relaxing.

Cas sighed and watched Dean sleep.

When Dean woke up again, he smelled coffee and food, Cas nowhere to be seen. "Where's Cas?" Dean asked and sat up with a yawn.

Sam looked at Dean. "He wasn't there when I woke up." he shrugged. "Who knows. Probably out doing angel stuff."

Dean shrugged with another slight yawn. "Prob'ly..." he muttered.

Sam yawned also. "Anyway, talk. You're hiding something. Speak."

Dean blinked, still processing what his brother had just said. "Dude, I'm not chatty in the mornings." he grunted as he stood.

"I dont care. Talk!" Sam insisted stubbornly.

"I will when I'm awake more." Dean said and poured himself some coffee.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine. But we're going to talk "

Dean didn't say anything, sitting on the counter and staying his distance from Sam, eyes down.

Sam watched Dean and sipped on his coffee.

Dean looked pretty zoned out as he sipped on his coffee, staying quiet pretty much.

"Alright! You're awake now. Talk!" Sam sat up.

"Ten more minutes." Dean mumbled without looking up at him.

Sam sighed. "No, Dean! You're going to talk to me, right now!"

"Don't wanna..." Dean said quietly.

"Dammit, Dean! You're keeping something from me and I want to know what!"

"I saw Mom's grave yesterday." Dean said quietly.

Sam stopped and calmed down. "You went to see Mom's grave?"

Dean nodded slowly, eyes trained on the floor still. Even since the fire, Dean has never gone to her grave. Not even in a hundred mile radius. Now, he just sat in front of her grave like it was nothing.

Sam gulped then frowned. "Dean, man, I'm sorry."

"Told you I didn't wanna talk." Dean said quietly. That wasn't even half of what he was hiding. With the expression he had, it couldn't be seen that he was hiding anything else. The moment he was to let it down, Sam would be suspicious again. Sam didn't know Dean was half-angel. No idea.

Sam always visited his mom's grave when he got the chance. Dean never went to it. He felt bad that he yelled at him now.

Crowley popped into the room. "Hello, boys." he smiled.


End file.
